


Podfic: Afternoon Delight

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297376) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



This is just plain sex, no plot of any sort

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?48u80rt6d0herny)


End file.
